fairlyoddparentsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Turner
Mrs. Gail Chetcutti Puff (née Vladislapov), referred to as Mom, is the mother of Timmy and the wife of Mr. Turner. She works as a real estate agent and worked for the CIA before Timmy was born. Mom and Dad's faces were never shown in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. Mom is the dim-witted mother of Timmy. She originates from Ustinkistan and her parents are Gladys and Vlad. Dad has had a crush on Mom since they were kids. Mom dated Dad's arch-nemesis Sheldon Dinkleberg in college, but Sheldon broke up with her when he got rich. When Mom started crying, Dad wiped her tears with a mop and the two fell in love. Vicky was made Timmy's babysitter because Mom wanted to get out of the house a little more. Character Mom is the mother of the Timmy Turner and the wife of Mr. Turner, who is referred to as Dad. Mom works as a real estate agent. She was a secret agent for the CIA before Timmy was born. She was also a double agent for Russia and her code name was "Timmy's Mom-a-vich". When she worked for the CIA, she created a "high tech tracking device" so she can track Timmy where ever he is. Mom is always referred to as Mom or Timmy Turner's mom. Unlike other characters, Mom and Dad's names have never been revealed. This is a running gag, which is shown in both episodes where Timmy goes to the past, as a truck goes by when anyone says her name, effectively censoring it. Sherlock Holmes once states the Turners' names, but it is blocked out and all that can be heard is the Turners exclaiming, "You're right!".> Mom and Dad's faces were never shown in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. The top of their heads were sometimes visible. The episode "Party of Three" shows that Mom had red hair. Description She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is usually seen wearing a purple shirt with white pants and boots. In the "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" shorts, her face was never seen, but she was seen from behind and had red hair. Although she is the smarter of Timmy's parents, she is still too dumb to notice things like his fairies or Vicky's bad behavior. However, one time Timmy tried to trick her with a Timmybot-9000 and she was not as easily fooled as her husband was, she easily recognized that the robot wasn't her son and destroyed it. Biography Origin and childhood Mom originates from Ustinkistan and is the daughter of Gladys and Vlad Vladislapov. Mom's parents are immigrants from Ustinkistan who came to Dimmsdale 50 years prior to the series to start up their Yak in the Box restaurant chain. It was a huge success and they became wealthy and gained a snotty accent. Gladys and Vlad don't visit Mom often, possibly because they dislike Dad, whom they refer to as "son-in-law we don't like". Mom attended Dimmsdale Elementary School when she was a kid. Dad had a crush on Mom, so he won a race and gave Mom the trophy. This was changed in "Father Time!" when Timmy wished for heat vision and melted the trophy. He went back to the 1970s to prevent Dad from winning the trophy, which resulted in Mom and Dad never meeting each other and Timmy never being born. To make everything right again, Timmy disguised himself as Dad and won the race, and gave Mom the trophy. Mom was friends with Sheldon Dinkleberg during their childhood, and later dated him when they attended Dimmsdale University. Sheldon broke up with her when he received money from scientists and the military for investigating his parachute pants. Mom started crying, and Dad, working as the janitor, wiped Mom's tears with his mop and the two fell in love. Early adulthood Mom and Dad bought their house when Mom was pregnant with Timmy. Immediately after moving in, The Dinklebergs moved in next door. Mom and Dad thought they were expecting a girl, so they bought many girl clothes and toys, Timmy's pink hat included. Vicky was named Timmy's babysitter when Mom wanted to get out of the house more often. Personality and traits Because of her limited intelligence, she usually treats Timmy poorly, for example when Chip Skylark was late for a concert, Mom said to a reporter: "If Chip doesn't get here soon, I'm going to punish our son for no reason!". Mom is also seen to be forgetting Timmy's name, and sometimes calls him Tommy. She is completely oblivious to the dangerous things her son gets into, usually because of parental neglect. Despite their poor treatment of Timmy, she and her husband really do love their son. Mom and Dad are usually stressed in the mornings, and sometimes even say: "Bye school, have a nice day at Timmy!". When Mom and Dad found Poof, they "adopted" him and named him "Super Baby" and favored him over Timmy. But in the end, when Mark Chang disguised himself as Poof's mother, Mom and Dad told Timmy that they love him and gave him a "Super Beaver" costume. Although Mom and Dad indeed love Timmy, they are often careless, constantly forget his birthday, tend to punish him for ridiculous reasons or for situations that are entirely beyond his control, lying to him constantly, and frequently take any possible opportunity to dump Timmy with Vicky so that they can go out and have fun on their own. Mom can be more serious and maternal at times. Many of their household appliances were made by Dad and many of them are obviously dangerous, but Mom use them because she loves him and is happy to see them use his inventions. Mom has also been shown to be very crafty, in the episode "Who's Your Daddy?", she was much better at creating a camp fire, building a tent, and other scout stuff than the other Squirrel Scouts. In a later episode, "Squirrely Puffs", she is the leader of the Sugar Cream Puffs and is shown to be in harmony with nature, until all the singing animals drive her over the edge. And in the episode Momnipresent after Timmy's several attempts to hide from his mom so he can prepare his Septemberfest party, she finds him at every location to an uncharted island, the north pole, even Dark Laser's Death Ball out in space. Part of the reason is that she revealed she used to be a Russian double agent so clearly she used her skills as a spy to track her own son down. Mighty Puff In the episode "Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad", Timmy notices how stressed his parents are in the mornings. He wishes for them to become superheroes, and Mom turns into Mighty Puff. As Mighty Puff she has Super Strength Super Speed Super Stamina (To fight crime all day and night without rest) Flight Heat Vision Electric Soccer ball creation Shapeshifting Super cold breath Spider snot Timmy senses (So she always knows when he's in trouble). Cosmo and Wanda also included anything they came up with. Inflating Deflating Mom read in a Crimson Chin comic book that "people with superpowers have to have secret identities because their enemies would hurt their friends and family." When Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad are out fighting crime all day, Timmy finds they have even less time to spend with him and upon wishing for them to return to normal, Cosmo and Wanda inform him that they are so powerful, they are impervious to magic. So Timmy instead wishes he were "Galactimus the Eater of Planets" and faces off against his parents. Using a pull string doll of himself, he convinces the two that their son is in danger and they agree to give up their powers. Mighty Puff had the ability of heat and meat vision, "Super Cold Breath" that freezes the opponent, "Spider Snot" and together, Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad can use "Morph Power" to become anything possible. In "The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad", Timmy accidentally wishes Nega Chin, a supervillain, out a Crimson Chin comic book. To defeat Nega Chin, Timmy wishes that Mom and Dad had their powers again. Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Mothers